


Sweet.

by RiskPig



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 50 First Hamburger Dates, F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiskPig/pseuds/RiskPig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A children's birthday party interrupts this segment of 50 First Hamburger Dates</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet.

Today was going to be the day, damn it all.

And it was going to be fucking special.

Belle was two minutes late. She left him a message, saying she had a “fashion emergency.” He rolled his eyes at that, but smiled. Belle was too damn precious. In an effort to properly familiarize herself with this new world, she used quaint colloquialisms such as “catch you on the flip side,” and “insane in the membrane.” The way she said everything with such confidence, and eagerness to show off what she learned filled him with warmth. He was unsure how else to describe the sensation that filled his stomach every time she said or did anything that was… well, _cute._

No, not cute. Adorable. Cute was for children at play. Belle, a grown woman, was adorable.

Rumplestiltskin, sometimes answering to Mr Gold, stood stock still in front of Granny’s Diner, hands resting on his cane. People had been staring for a while, curious, but mostly worried as to why the town landlord and wizard lurked close to where most of the town regularly gathered. He ignored them; his life was none of their business.

Belle arrived, rushing across the street to get to him. She was a vision: red lips, chest heaving, and a blue dress that accentuated her delicious curves. Certainly not adorable. Ravishing. _That_ was the perfect word. He was tempted to chalk today up as another failure and corrupt the ravishing Belle in the alleyway. Not that he ever would. Belle was a lady, and one made love to a lady in a bed. Well, he would, if she were up to it. Lady’s choice, really.

“Were you waiting long?” Belle panted, embarrassed that she was late. Rumplestiltskin, since his life choices demand attention to detail, followed everything to the letter. That mean punctuality was ever a priority; his tenants could swear that up and down. “I am so sorry.”

“Please.” He took one of her hands. “You never need to apologize to me.” He led her inside, waving his hand to Ruby, who nodded. Belle held his hands, gazing into his eyes. He always found it hard to not just melt in front of her. His reputation depended on appearances - everyone feared the Dark One. Rumplestiltskin was a wrathful monster that would crush you underneath his boot at the smallest provocation. But around Belle, the facade of ultimate evil dropped and he would simper like a wee lovesick lad, and he could truly not give a damn.

His thumbs were stroking the soft, sumptuous skin of her hands, and he was reluctant to let go when their orders arrived. He had called ahead, requesting something extra special from the kitchen.

Belle observed the plate, and he saw her pale. Her choking trauma still affected her, so she was clearly reluctant to sample what Ruby brought over.

“This isn’t the usual, Rumplestiltskin.”

“No,” he laughed, trying to put her at ease. “But you’ve been such a brave girl, dearie, venturing out in to this new world. Overcoming obstacles. And dealing with me on a daily basis.” She rolled her eyes, her smile telling him he was a silly man. “I thought that one bad incident would not stop you from trying something new.”

Pepper jack cheese. Grilled tenderloin spiced with black pepper, topped with dripping, greasy bacon. Toasted garlic bun. And a medley of more decadent flavors craved by any red-blooded carnivore. Rumplestiltskin was going to seduce Belle with this meat. And hopefully with his own…

He flinched for a moment at his own raciness. He was too tense. If this train of fantasies continued, he was going to lose it. Oblivious that he was staring at her, she slowly raised the burger to those plump, moist lips. This perfect date could finally kick off once she took that first bite. So daring, his Belle. After only a moment’s hesitation, she went for that burger with a fierce determination. So, yes, daring. That was the word.

Time moved even slower the closer the burger moved. As her pink tongue licked her lips, the tip moving agonizingly across her lower lip, Rumplestiltskin leaned forward, desperate to throw that testament to beef out of her hands and kiss her until she forgot her name. When he reached out his hand to take her wrist -

_Splat!_

Something hit his face.

His ears roared for a moment, but as soon as he scraped off the muck covering his eyes, a huge detail he missed had come to light. Instead of the usual chattering din of the diner, there was laughter. Loud, shrill laughter. Children’s laughter.

He opened his eyes to find Belle laughing across from him. The chit was practically _chortling_. She and, tragically, the hamburger, had also been covered in the white, strange paste. More out of curiosity than bravery, he sampled what gathered on his fingers.

Sugary. Fluffy. It was cake.

Evidently, birthday cake.

Small children were running around screaming, throwing anything messy they could get their little hands on. Normally, children never bothered Rumplestiltskin, but today they ruined another potential perfect date. Widow Lucas came out to order the parents to get everything under control, but it was too late. The moment was ruined, and his ardor had completely cooled. Now, he was just irritated.

“Well,” Belle had taken a napkin to wipe off her face, her smile stretching from ear to ear. “This had almost been fun. I hate to ask, but, rain check? I’m going to need a bath.”

And just like that, the arousal returned with a vengeance. He answered her, trying to hide that he was thinking of suds gathering in certain places to tease a man, “Of course, dearie. I daresay I could use a shower, myself.” A cold one. Everything about Belle was so erotic, (of course, _Erotic_ _!_ ) it only took her name to send him reeling.

He gave her a ride home, after a few minutes of her arguing that she was going to ruin his interior, and they held hands to say goodbye on her porch. She indulged him with a peck on the cheek, and he almost let her go until his nose caught something…

As her lips touched his cheeks, his lips touched hers, and his tongue found the source of the scent. There was still some frosting she had missed, and he lapped it up. Breath heavy, she turned her head to kiss him full on the mouth, her tongue seeking the frosting on his own. As their kiss turned into a war, his hands roamed down her arms, seeking something to hold. He found her rear, and his fingers were itching to grasp tightly.

But, she stopped him, pulling away. Panting, running her hands through her hair, Belle laughed, her eyes full of love. With one last kiss, dodging his hands, she ran to hide behind her apartment door, peeking at him as she slowly closed it. Rumplestitlskin stood on the porch for a while, staring at her door like an idiot. But he was content, because, as the taste of her lingered, he thought of a more perfect word for his beloved Belle.


End file.
